¡Navidad en South Park!
by Bleu14
Summary: Pequeñas historias de lo que pasan los chicos esta navidad... ("Tyde, Christegory, Bunny, Style, Creek, Dip") ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!
1. Token el millonario

**Howy-Ho!**

**Esta vez vengó con este one-shot especial de Navidad.**

**Disfruten :)**

**Canción: Someone put your hand out - Michael Jackson. Asdasdas *^* que puedo decir, es Michael :r**

**Recuerden que South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Token el millonario".**

Token Black.

No es como si nunca se hubiera sentido así. Toda su vida había tenido que soportar los rechazos de los demás niños, por el hecho de ser millonario.

Aunque sus amigos le había dicho ya que eso no era importante, el a veces desearía vivir de forma más tranquila.

Siempre existía el peligro de un robo o secuestro, y siempre debía haber una gran fiesta en cada fecha especial del año, como lo era en esta Navidad.

Los padres de Token habían organizado una enorme fiesta y habían invitado a todo South Park a celebrar.

Token estaba incómodo y fastidiado. El deseaba que por primera vez tuviera una tranquila reunión con su familia, con música a volumen bajo y así poder platicar de las cosas que le pasaban en la vida. Pero sus padres no pensaban lo mismo.

Después de que sus padres le ignorarán repetidas veces mientras intentaba hacerlos cambiar de parecer, el moreno se resignó y subió a su habitación para ponerse un traje elegante. La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar, en una hora, para ser exactos.

Subió con tranquilidad las escaleras y camino de la misma forma hacía su habitación, pensando en lo aburrido y estresante que sería todo, como todos los años.

Al girar la perilla sintió como alguien jalaba la puerta de la habitación por dentro.

-¡Hasta que llegas!-

-¿Clyde?-

Así es, Clyde Donovan, su mejor amigo, estaba dentro de su habitación.

-Clyde, ¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunto Token confundido.

-Mientras tratabas de llamar inútilmente la atención de tus padres, y tras ser ignorados mis llamados a la puerta, decidí escabullirme hasta tu habitación y esperar a que subieras- le explico el castaño con tranquilidad.

Token sonrió ligeramente, Clyde era el único que lograba alegrarlo ante cualquier situación.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?-

-¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?-

Token emitió una risa baja y tomo su traje del closet.

-Empezara en menos de una hora, debo apresurarme- le dijo a su amigo castaño y entro a su baño a cambiarse.

-Tus padres siempre organizan las mejores y más grandes fiestas, debes estar muy orgulloso, ¿No?- le pregunto Clyde mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

Token negó con la cabeza, despacio, aunque su amigo no pudiera verlo.

-Sí, claro- respondió simple y sin aparente emoción.

-¿Token?-

-¿Si?-

-Tú no estás feliz- el castaño se acerco a la puerta del baño al momento que Token quedaba inmóvil frente al espejo.

-Clyde yo…-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, sin saber cómo responder.

-Token, no puedes engañarme- el castaño acerco su mano a la perilla al momento que ésta se giro sola.

-Bien Clyde- Token salió del baño quedando frente a su amigo –No me gustan para nada las fiestas de mis padres. Me gustaría simplemente celebrar con la familia y no con un montón de gente extraña que siempre termina metiéndose en problemas o reclamando por algo que ellos mismo ocasionaron- termino con nostalgia el moreno.

Clyde lo miro fijo por unos segundos, antes de desviarle la mirada sin saber con exactitud qué decirle.

Token camino hacia la puerta de salida, dándole la espalda a Clyde.

-Si quieres, eso puede cambiar- le dijo el castaño con voz baja y divertida.

Token se giro hacia él, contagiándose de su sonrisa segundos después.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado hace rato. Ni Token ni Clyde se encontraban en ella.

Cerca de la mansión Black, colocada en el patio trasero, la casa club del "Team Craig" estaba llena de tacos, bebidas, música y carcajadas de los dos mejores amigos.

Token y Clyde jugaban video juegos, platicaban sobre cualquier cosa, comían tacos y se divertían como cualquier otro día, pero para Token este día era muy especial. Era el día en que por primera vez se sentía seguro y tranquilo en un festejo.

Era el día en que podía compartir todo con la única persona que lo hacía completamente feliz y lo apreciaba de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Clyde Donovan.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado :)**

**Es demasiado corto pero... ¡Habrá más capítulos! el siguiente es… Mejor no les diré (?)**

**Como pudieron notar no es tan yaoi como esperaban jaja (?)  
Nos leeremos de nuevo mañana a las 8:00pm (?)**

**¡GRACIAS A QUÍEN LO LEA! :)**


	2. Christophe el rutinario

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Regreso con este "especial de navidad" (?)**

**Canción: You rock my world – Michael Jackson… (._. no sé, creo que en todos habrá canciones de Micke…)**

**Bien… South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Christophe el rutinario".**

En las afueras de South Park se encontraba una casa estratégicamente situada.

Christophe DeLorne era un estricto mercenario que detestaba romper su rutina. Vivía en ese lugar desde hace menos de un año, con su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo Gregory Fields.

Gregory, al contrario de su compañero, era un superdotado y elegante caballero al que le encantaba divertirse y pasar un buen rato.

Fields no era un mercenario, pero hacia buena dupla con Christophe como su estratega.

-Hey Chris, hay una fiesta en casa de los Black… Token, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Merde Greg, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y esas distracciones- le respondió el castaño dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Tal vez deberías darte oportunidad para liberarte de la presión del trabajo- le recomendó el rubio dándole un pequeño masaje en el cuello.

Christophe se removió en su lugar incómodo -Arrêtez de faire ça…- se quejo –No romperé mi rutina por una simple fiesta sin sentido-

-Eres demasiado estricto contigo mismo Chris- le dijo el rubio deteniendo su labor con las manos y alejándose de él.

DeLorne se limito a bufar y seguir fumando su cigarrillo.

* * *

Gregory le entregaba un sobré -Ahí tienes- le dijo de forma cortante.

Christophe lo tomo lento, preocupado por la indiferencia que le mostraba su rubio amigo -Gregory, no quiero que te enojes conmigo por ser tan routine-

-No, está bien- le contesto sin emoción aparente y le dio la espalda, alejándose de él.

Christophe sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Gregory sin querer ya había destrozado su rutina.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, 'Ze mole' regresaba exhausto a su casa.

La misión había sido demasiado difícil y con la preocupación que cargaba el castaño por la dolorosa indiferencia de su mejor amigo casi falla, poniendo en total riesgo su propia vida.

Al aproximarse, mal herido y moribundo a su casa, pudo distinguir la danzante flama de varias velas encendidas dentro.

Camino más rápido hasta llegar a la entrada. Abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda, puesto que la derecha estaba herida y sangrante.

Tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con velas encendidas y una mesa abastecida de comida tradicional de la época navideña que se quedo inmóvil tras cerrar la puerta.

-Feliz Navidad Christophe- le dijo su rubio amigo con un ápice sonrisa.

El castaño tomo el puente de su nariz, sumamente molesto, estresado y adolorido.

¿Por qué Gregory se empeñaba en querer celebrar, destrozando su rígida rutina y su diminuta paciencia?

DeLorne trato de calmarse, comenzando a caminar directo a su habitación, sin dirigirle una sola mirada al rubio, pero éste lo detuvo.

-No seas un mal educado Chris, ven y celebra conmigo que esto no lo hice en vano- le reprocho un calmado rubio siguiéndolo con la vista.

El castaño se detuvo en seco frente la puerta de su habitación.

Gregory giró los ojos fastidiado –Vamos, no morirás por un pequeño festejo- le dijo acercándose hasta quedar detrás suyo –Deja de ser un amargado…-

En ese momento Christophe voltea con rapidez hacía su amigo y lo toma violentamente del cuello de la camisa -Vous ne comprenez pas?- le pregunta exaltado mientras Gregory lo mira fijo.

-Chris…- el rubio intenta tomarlo de ambos brazos, y al hacerlo presiona lastimando la herida del brazo de 'Ze mole'.

El castaño gime bajo de dolor y se deja caer en el sillón sin soltar a Gregory, quedando encima de éste.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunta el rubio mirándolo fijo.

Christophe cierra con fuerza los ojos para volver a abrirlos, chocando la mirada con los azules ojos de su amigo, sonrojándose levemente.

Gregory imita su sonrojo y el castaño se deja caer a su lado en el sillón.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio. DeLorne observa a su alrededor.

Velas de distintos colores iluminan el lugar, dándole calidez y cierta seguridad. La mesa se encontraba abastecida entre comida, bebida y postres. Después de todo, quizá podían pasarla bien.

Christopher si giro hacia Fields -Joyeux Noël Gregory- le dijo y segundos después esbozo una sonrisa.

Gregory lo miro y sonrió igual.

Los chicos se sentaron a cenar, después de que Fields le curara y vendara el brazo a su mejor amigo.

Para Christophe, quizá ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto celebrar y divertirse mientras pudiera hacerlo con Gregory Fields, su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo de tiempo completo.

* * *

**Bien, el final es raro y quizá muy "WTF?" (?)**

**Amm… Gracias a los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior :D**

**Nos leemos mañana…**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LO LEA! :)**


	3. Kenny el pobre

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Aquí un capítulo más xD**

**Espero y les guste :P**

**Canción: I'll be there – Michael Jackson *w***

**Y… South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Kenny el pobre".**

Y es que todos los años pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Sus padres siempre se iban a... Cualquier lugar que se supone que fuesen, con sus hermanos. Pero a el lo dejaban, pretextando que si moría, reaparecería en casa y no tendría sentido gastar ese dinero en él... si podían gastarlo mejor en bebidas alcohólicas.

Kenny podía entenderlo, pero, ¿No podían simplemente llevarlo e intentar que nada le pasara?

Pero no, su familia ya ni siquiera se despedía de él. Se habían ido esa mañana y cuando Kenny despertó, sólo encontró una pequeña nota de su hermana Karen, a la que amaba.

"Adiós Kenny" decía el pedazo de papel adornado con un corazón.

* * *

El rubio pasó horas viendo tonterías en televisión, hasta que la noche llego y decidió salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse.

El frío era insoportable en esa época del año, Kenny se alegraba de haber salido con su parka, guantes e incluso una bufanda muy abrigada.

Caminaba por una calle solitaria, la luz era muy escasa y la nieve caía lentamente.

Casi al llegar a la esquina un ruido llamo su atención y se detuvo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió que sólo era uno de esos gatos vagabundos que suelen trepar a los contenedores de basura.

Sonrió aliviado y comenzó a caminar, regresando lentamente su vista al frente.

-Ah...- un quejido se escucho por lo bajo. Kenny había chocado con alguien.

-¿Butters?- su mirada se fijó en el pequeño rubio que tiritaba de frío en frente suyo.

-¿K-Kenny?- pregunto el rubio menor levantando la mirada.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no estás abrigado?- le pregunto preocupado mientras miraba su delgado cuerpo sacudirse del frío, sólo cubierto por su casual vestimenta.

-Am, yo... Estaba solo y...- Butters enmudeció al sentir los brazos de Kenny atrapando su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa- le dijo suave mientras le colocaba su bufanda abrigándolo.

-Gracias- le dijo apenado, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

Kenny sonrío emitiendo una corta y baja risa. Butters volteo a ver su rostro y al momento de cruzar sus miradas se sonrojo y bajo de nuevo la mirada.

El rubio mayor volvió a reír bajo –Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí, solo?- le pregunto extrañado.

El pequeño Leopold suspiro con nostalgia y comenzó a frotar los nudillos de sus manos –Mi-is padres no quie-eren estar conmigo- le dijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Butters? Tus padres te protegen y… te quieren demasiado- Kenny suspiro al recordar "el abandono" de sus padres.

-No es así Kenny, e-ellos no me soportan- Stotch comenzó a sollozar y Kenny se detuvo frente a él.

-Butters…-

-Ellos pusieron un polvo e-extraño en mi bebida para dormirme, pero yo me-e di cuenta y so-olo fingí beberlo y también fingí estar dormido para seguirlos y de-escubrir que iban a la gra-an fiesta de la familia de Token… sin mí- sollozo tirando algunas lagrimas.

Kenny las seco con sus dedos y tomo el rostro del menor –Tranquilo- le susurró despacio.

Butters se lanzo a él, abrazándolo. Kenny correspondió de inmediato.

-Si tus padres no quieren estar contigo, yo si- le dijo. Butters sonrió.

* * *

El resto del camino bromearon y rieron de sobremanera. Una vez que llegaron a casa del menor se despidieron, pero antes de que McCormick pudiera si quiera darse la vuelta, Butters le pidió que se quedara con él y así fue.

Ambos entraron a la casa y prepararon algo de comer.

Se sentaron en un sillón de la sala y platicaron por horas mientras cenaban y se divertían.

Al terminar sus alimentos se cubrieron con una manta y se dispusieron a ver una película que estaba siendo televisada.

_Butters: "Me alegro de ser amigo de Kenneth, ninguna otra persona aguantaría estar conmigo tantas horas, ni siquiera mis propios padres"._

Pensó el pequeño rubio acercándose más a McCormick.

_Kenny: "Butters puede ser muy distinto a mí, pero eso me hace sentir bien, me llena de paz y… hasta podría decir que es de mis mejores amigos"._

Ambos terminaron dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

_"Just call my name and I'll be there…"_

* * *

**Jeje… el tercer capi (denuevoelterceroesbunny) ._.**

**Amoamoamoamoamoamoamo I'll be there ;w;**

Gracias por los reviews :D

**Nos leemos mañanaaaa…**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	4. Kyle el judío

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Sigue el fic… xD**

**Canción: Rock whit you – Michael Jackson *w***

**Asdfghjkl… South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Kyle el judío".**

Kyle Broflovski; el único chico judío de todo South Park… aparte de Ike, claro.

Pero a diferencia de él, a Ike no le importaba lo que pensarán los demás, a Ike le gustaba celebrar Hanukkah y compartir ese tiempo con sus padres.

Pero para Kyle, tener que celebrar Hanukkah encendiendo velas cada noche, cantando canciones especiales, consumiendo alimentos fritos en aceite y lácteos y tener que jugar con el dreidel y todas esas cosas eran una verdadera tortura. Kyle quería celebrar la Navidad con sus amigos, con su súper mejor amigo Stanley Marsh.

Stan estaba enterado del deseo del pelirrojo por acompañarlo en una Navidad, pero también sabía que él debía festejar Hanukkah.

Esta vez la familia Marsh asistiría a la gran fiesta en la mansión de los Black, pero Stan no quería ir. El quería cumplir el deseo de su súper mejor amigo.

El pelinegro dijo a sus padres que celebraría Hanukkah en casa de los Broflovski. Sus padres comprendían que Kyle era su mejor amigo y ya en varias ocasiones había estado con él en su celebración judía.

Stan se despidió de sus padres y salió apresurado de su casa, con dirección a la de Kyle.

* * *

-¡Kyle llaman a la puerta!- grito Sheila Broflovski desde la cocina.

El pelirrojo giró los ojos fastidiado.

Este año sus padres habían reunido a toda la familia y eso molestaba a Kyle, frustrando su deseo navideño.

Camino con pereza hacia la puerta. Llevaba puesta su ropa casual y eso hizo enfadar a Sheila.

-¡Kyle Broflovski! ¡¿Me quieres explicar por qué estás vestido de esa forma?! ¡Abre la puerta, saluda a los invitados y sube inmediatamente a ponerte tu traje!- le grito de nuevo desde la cocina.

Kyle bufo sin hacerle mucho caso y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches, pasen y... ¡Ah!-

Stan tomo del brazo a su amigo y lo saco deprisa de su casa, siguiendo así por todo South Park.

-¿Stan? ¡Stan, espera, yo...!- el pelirrojo trataba de zafarse del agarre de Marsh, pero le era imposible.

-Vamos Kyle... Casi llegamos- le dijo el pelinegro agitado sin detenerse.

-¡Stanley Marsh!- le grito el pelirrojo, molesto, casi al mismo tono de su madre.

Stan se detuvo en seco, ese grito le había dado escalofríos -Pero Kyle…-

-Stanley, explícame que significa todo esto, ¿Por qué me sacaste así de casa? ¡¿En qué demonios estas pensando?!- le reprocho el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo Kyle- rio poco el pelinegro -¿Acaso no quieres celebrar conmigo?-

Kyle bajo sus brazos confundido –Si…- respondió simple.

-Pues, ven, casi llegamos- le dijo mientras le extendía su mano.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto inseguro Broflovski.

-Te encantara- le sonrió alegre.

Kyle tomó su mano y siguieron corriendo hacía el lugar.

Se adentraron al nevado bosque y pronto llegaron a una hermosa cabaña. Stan sonrió entusiasmado y Kyle lo miro confundido.

-Stan…-

El mencionado hizo una señal de silencio –Ven, entremos-.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña. Kyle sonrió y miró a su alrededor alucinado.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto su súper mejor amigo alegre.

-¡Me fascina Stan! Tú… ¿Tú hiciste todo esto por mí?- le pregunto haciendo una pequeña pausa.

El lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado con luces de distintos colores. Las paredes y el techo estaban repletos de foquitos parpadeantes y coloridos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, dando un ambiente divertido y causando gran sorpresa en el sonriente pelirrojo.

-Por ti… por mí, por los dos- Stan le sonrió y le tomo de las manos.

-Esto es maravilloso… en verdad gracias, yo… estoy tan feliz-

-Esto es cómo Hanuvidad o Navikkah- rio el pelinegro, seguido por su acompañante.

-¿De quién es el lugar?-pregunto curioso Broflovski.

-Oh, es la nueva cabaña del tío Jimbo- le respondió despreocupado.

-¿Y qué hay de mis padres? ¡Me mataran por escaparme!- el judío se sobresalto.

-Tío Jimbo les explicará, no te preocupes Kyle- ambos sonrieron.

La cabaña llena de luces era muy cálida y acogedora. Había un candelabro de nueve brazos y un pino adornado con esferas y demás, un festejo para ambos combinando Navidad y Hanukkah.

* * *

Esa era sin duda la mejor celebración que habían tenido en sus vidas.

Ambos pudieron disfrutar de la festividad contraria sin alejarse de la propia.

Ambos pasaron una velada inolvidable en aquella iluminada cabaña.

El deseo de Kyle había sido cumplido por su súper mejor amigo, Stan.

* * *

**Ahora me pregunto… ¿Por qué mis finales son tan… sin imaginación?**

**Espero y les haya gustado ._.**

**Ya saben, mañana a las 8:00pm… (?)**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	5. Craig el aburrido

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Regreso con este fic ;)**

**(Es demasiado cortito el capi D:)**

**Canción: Speechless – Michael Jackson (?) *-***

**Saben que South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**"Craig el aburrido".**

No es como si fuera la fecha más importante del año, el cumpleaños de Tweek o de Stripe, su cobayo, eran más importantes para él.

Y es que Navidad tenía la intención de ser el día en que la gente festejara el nacimiento de Jesús, pero por el contrario, la mayoría de personas solo lo festejan por los regalos y la comida.

La familia Tucker estaba entusiasmada por la celebración en casa de los Black.

Sin embargo Craig no deseaba asistir. Prefería quedarse con Stripe y Tweek, porque el rubio tampoco asistiría.

A Tweek no le gustaban las fiestas, eran demasiada presión. La gente que inundaba el lugar, el ruido de distintas pláticas combinándose, la música a volumen que destrozaba tímpanos, las carcajadas que alteran y perturban su ser, las bebidas alcohólicas que descontrolan a las personas... En fin, todo.

-¿Seguro qué no quieres ir Craig?- le pregunto amable su madre.

El pelinegro solo asintió y salió de su casa junto con Stripe en su bolsillo, con dirección a casa de los Tweak.

Por la calle, personas compartiendo un abrazo, deseando feliz Navidad y posteriormente dando un regalo era lo que se veía. Pero en cambio Craig, fijaba toda su atención en la blanca nieve, cayendo lenta y silenciosa.

Una vez que llego a casa de su mejor amigo, éste le abrió de inmediato, dejándolo pasar entusiasmado.

-Ho-hola Craig- le saludo Tweek una vez adentro.

Craig le mostró a Stripe en su mano y de inmediato fueron a la cocina.

Ambos comenzaron a preparar bocadillos, tanto para ellos, como para Stripe.

Primero Tweek preparaba café mientras Craig preparaba una gran ensalada para su cobayo, quien aguardaba en su hombro.

Una vez que terminaron esa labor, se dispusieron a preparar bocadillos para ellos dos.

-¡Gah Craig! ¡Esto es demasiada presión! Podría cortarme un dedo… ¡Oh una mano! ¡AGH!- dramatizaba Tweek intentando cortar los alimentos con un cuchillo.

-Tweek- Tucker tomo la mano del rubio que sostenía el afilado cuchillo –Yo lo hago-

El rubio soltó el cuchillo enseguida, dejando a Craig ayudarlo mientras él se disponía a hacerlo de otra forma.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, ambos subieron a la habitación del rubio, cargados de bocadillos y café para pasar un buen rato.

Se acomodaron en el suelo, recargando sus espaldas y la base de la cama con la vista al frente en donde se encontraba la ventana abierta dándoles vista al cielo iluminado por millones de estrellas y adornado con la sigilosa nieve.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Token?- le pregunto el rubio nervioso.

Craig solo negó con la cabeza mientras prestaba toda su atención a Stripe.

Tweek bebió de su café dejando de lado su pregunta anterior.

* * *

Pasaron horas en un silencio casi absoluto. El ronroneo de Stripe y uno que otro pequeño ruido causado por sus propios movimientos era lo único que escuchaban.

Stripe dormía recostado en el abdomen de Tucker mientras éste lo acariciaba.

Tweek estaba tan acostumbrado a beber café que ya no le robaba el sueño. Bostezo exhausto, llamando la atención del pelinegro que lo miro por unos segundos.

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué ngh no fuiste a la fiesta de Token?- le pregunto el rubio adormilado en su posición a lado derecho de Craig.

Tucker lo miro de nuevo. Tweek termino por quedarse dormido recargado en el hombro de su compañero. Craig sonrió.

-Porque quería que esto pasara- le respondió por lo bajo, pasando a acariciar su rubia cabellera.

_But in your presence I am lost for words, words like, like "I love you"._

* * *

**Lo sé, todo "WTF?!" (Niyoleentendi…)**

**Espero y les haya gustado ._.**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Mañana es el último capítulo…**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIÉN LEA! :)**


	6. Pip el solitario

**Howdy-Ho!**

**Debo decir que la idea de este capi me hace llorar (?)  
en realidad no, pero me gusto (para hacerle de emoción) y es Dip :D**

**Canción: You are not alone – Michael Jackson *-***

**South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone… **

* * *

**"Pip el solitario".**

Damien no podía estar más enojado. Todo South Park tenía compañía esta navidad. ¿De quién se burlaría toda la noche?

-¿Tienes arena en la vagina Damien?- le pregunto su padre en tono de burla.

Damien gruño. El comentario de Satán sólo lo hizo enojarse más.

Satán río -No todos están acompañados, escucha bien- término de decirle y se marchó.

Damien giró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el mundo exterior.

Su mente podía recorrer todo South Park en busca de la hermosa tristeza.

Token y Clyde jugaban juegos de video, Christophe y Gregory platicaban y cenaban alegres, el pervertido de Kenny dormía al lado de Butters, los súper mejores maricas celebraban Hanuvidad en una cabaña y el estúpido de Craig acariciaba el cabello de Tweek, masturbándose mentalmente. El resto de ciudadanos estaban metidos en la mansión de los Black y... ¡Bingo! Pudo escuchar un llanto proveniente de una pequeña casa un tanto alejada de las demás.

Sonrió de lado. Mentalmente entro a aquella casa y el escenario era perfecto.

Una casa oscura y desgastada por los años. Una que otra telaraña en alguna esquina del techo y en el suelo, un pequeño y rubio inglés abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal.

Damien río, pero no podía apreciar su rostro mentalmente, debía verlo frente a frente.

Al cumplir los 16 años su padre, Satán, le otorgo como regalo poderes ilimitados. Damien podía salir del infierno cuantas veces quisiera.

En segundos apareció frente aquel destrozado rubio. Sus carcajadas pronto inundaron el lugar.

-Ho... Hola D-Damien- le saludo cortés y sollozante, secando las lágrimas escurridizas de sus mejillas.

Damien solo pudo reír con más fuerza y de forma casi gutural, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la infelicidad del Inglés.

Pip seguía derramando lágrimas -¿Damien?- pregunto confundido levantando la mirada.

Damien trato de tranquilizarse -Eres tan patético- le dijo soltando algunas carcajadas.

Pip se quedo mirándolo, con más lágrimas en los ojos. La cola del demonio se acercó al rubio y éste la toco curioso.

Damien paro de reír y se alejó enseguida alejando su cola del rubio -¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto molesto.

Pip lo miro fijamente por unos segundos -¿Tienes cola?- sonrió.

-Si... Se desarrolló con los años- le respondió apenado.

-Oh, igual que tus colmillos- el inglés se acercó gateando al anticristo.

Damien se sonrojó -No...- dijo mientras se alejaba del rubio.

Pip se detuvo, quedando sentado de nuevo en el suelo, soltó unas lágrimas que secó casi al instante.

Damien se acercó y se sentó frente a él -¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunto curioso.

-No es nada- le respondió el contrario con una sonrisa, para después bajar la mirada.

Damien se acercó más. Con la punta de su cola tomo el mentón del inglés y levanto su rostro.

Ambos se vieron fijo. Los ojos rojo fuego de Damien se clavaron en los ojos azul claro y acuosos de Pip. El inglés sonrió y el anticristo lo miro con extrañes.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el pelinegro preocupado.

-No importa, ahora estas aquí- le respondió alegre.

Damien sonrió imitando al rubio. Recordó que minutos antes estaba solo y que lloraba por eso, y él había llegado para burlarse cruelmente.

El pelinegro recordaba haber conocido al inglés, hace años, cuando su padre lo mando como su mensajero a la tierra, en busca de Jesús. Recordaba haber sido su único amigo y también recordaba su traición para poder ser aceptado por el resto de los chicos.

Pip, por el contrario, parecía no recordar esa traición que tanto afecto a ambos. Aquello hacía sonreír a Damien, esta vez no arruinaría su amistad.

El anticristo se levanto junto con el rubio –Ven- le dijo suave y ambos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Corrieron por el vacio pueblo de South Park y jugaron con la blanca nieve cerca del bosque, creando esculturas o aventándose un poco entre ellos.

La noche paso rápido y pronto llegaba el amanecer.

-¡Gracias Damien!- Pip se lanzó al pelinegro, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

El anticristo correspondió abrazando también la cintura del rubio con su cola.

-Pip, si no eres feliz aquí, ¿Qué te parecería vivir en otro lado?-

-¿Otro lado? ¿Cómo cuál?-

-¿Cómo… El infierno?-

Cuando se despegaron del abrazo se encontraban en el infierno, el hogar de Damien… y ahora también de Pip.

_"You are not alone, I am here with you"._

* * *

**._.**

**Aquí termina este fic de navidad…**

**Espero y si quiera se hayan entretenido leyéndolo (?)**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**¡Tengan una feliz navidad!**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERLO! :)**


End file.
